


I'm going to take a shower and you are gonna join me

by Queen_MissC



Series: Time Canary One-Shots [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rip worries too much, Sara knows how to get attention, workaholic Rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_MissC/pseuds/Queen_MissC
Summary: Sometimes Rip is so caught up in what he is doing that he looses track of time. Luckily there is someone there to remind him he should take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was actually inspired by Iron Man III, when Tony is so caught up in work that he forgets everything else around him and Pepper suggests they are going to take a shower together.  
> Let me know if I made mistakes so I can correct them. Enjoy!

Rip was bent over the table, studying some old maps trying to decipher the route that they should take next. He and the team were on a mission to find an old artifact that could cause an aberration if it fell in the wrong hands. But so far he didn't have any luck and was becoming frustrated. 

Someone coughed to get his attention and he looked up just barely to find Sara with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the doorframe of his office.

"I'm busy," he said, "So, unless the ship is on fire, you have no reason to be here after I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." 

"And that was yesterday afternoon. You've been in here for over twenty four hours," she calmly replied stepping closer.

"Really? I didn't even notice," Rip murmured going over the same line for the tenth time.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm here to remind you," Sara spoke placing a hand on his shoulder, "You ignored every warning from Gideon and that left me no choice."

She grabbed him with force and pushed him back.

He stumbled before falling into the chair behind him. His eyes got wide.

She smirked, and then sat down on his lap to prevent him from getting up again.

"Sara..." 

"Rip."

"I don't have time for this now. I need to find where and when that necklace is hidden so that we can prevent an abb..."

Sara silenced him with a kiss, sliding her hands behind his back. Rip groaned and moved his arms around her. It lasted a minute, before she leaned back.

"We have a time ship. We can literally jump to the right time and place as we please. So a break won't be the end of the world." 

"I'm... Was a Time Master. I know exactly what the Waverider can or can't do," he said.

"Yes, but you tend to forget that. And you tend to overdo," she told him. 

"But finding the necklace is important. Saving time is important," he argued.

"Your wellbeing is also important. When was the last time you slept?" 

"Approximately 40 hours ago," Gideon promptly answered.

Rip rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, I tell you what we are going to do," Sara said getting up grabbing his hand, "I'm going to take a shower. And you are gonna join me."

He inhaled sharply, eyes never leaving hers.

"Then we are going to bed." 

"We?" 

"Hey, you are not the only one with a messed sleeping schedule!" she replied, "Now come on!"


End file.
